uboachanfandomcom-20200214-history
Criticism on Yume Nikki fangames
Uboachan has always been very critic on YNFGs, as many members have played a lot of those over the years, inevitably getting bored of both repetitive themes and typical beginner mistakes in dozens and dozens of cases. It is because of this is that Ubuu users are also good in recognizing and properly commending developers for avoiding these things and releasing products of high quality. For these reasons Uboachan is known to be a place where developers go for pure, raw, and blunt honest criticism, without irrational prejudices or sugarcoating. Typical repetitive themes in Yume Nikki fangames These things don't necessarily make a bad game on their own, but the combination of many of these things in most cases mean the game plays exactly the same as a couple hundred other fangames. * Main character's name ends in "tsuki", also, the complete name probably makes no sense in japanese. * Game's title is "______ Diary". * Recolored Madotsuki sprite. * Recolored RTP assets. * RTP assets, for some, the use of those is a flaw on itself. * Depictions of obviously sexual NPCs/imagery. * Soft "gore" elements as edge factor. * Main character has an emblem in their shirt, probably making a bad pun with their name. * It has a big hospital somewhere. * Main character is androgynous looking. * Chasers work exactly like in Yume Nikki, and most fangames. * Obvious references to pop culture&misc. to the point they don't even feel like an easter egg and can come up as awkard or not fit with the environment, for example a cosmetic effect that looks exactly like a vocaloid character. * 0.00-01-02 version naming cliche for no real reason, developers also make new builds with little new content, to add insult to injury most of them die unfinished. Typical game flaws in Yume Nikki fangames These things are simply bad and everyone's sick of them. * Character moves too slow, without quick access to any speed boosting effects. * PAINFUL dead ends. * Short and awful midi loops. * Large dream world maps with little to nothing in them. * Stolen assets. * Terrible mapping, often rooms are too big and have little to nothing in them. * Poorly implemented hell mazes. * Graphics obviously made in MS Paint. * Overly saturated colors just dropped there with the bucket tool, they often make your eyes bleed. * Excessive darkness. * Terrible art. * Way too many bugs and poor eventing, even for pre alpha standards, a typical one is being able to walk through walls. Typical attitudes from developers that can be annoying Some of these may also not be bad on themselves, but the combination of them is known to make interactions annoying. * Developer posting their idea, with no captures, and showing no real direction on their project, everyone knows it won't go anywhere. * Developer posts their idea requesting for help with no captures or direction, as in programmer/eventer, artist and musician. The classic "Idea Guy". * "The Super Idea Guy", basically an idea guy, but with a basic idea of how to bait discussion but ends going nowhere, these are the most harmful since they waste everyone's time. * "It's not a fangame anymore!" Although some of these are perfectly valid cases, some developers benefit from the tags to bring attention to their games and keep using them after the change. * Developer being overly cocky or bragging excessively about their professional achievements while they are not at all that impressive, to the point they dismiss all criticism or look down on others. * Developer getting defensive or offended when objective flaws are pointed out. What does Uboachan like? How to make a good Yume Nikki Fangame Uboachan has shown to like developers who innovate with their ideas, the points in this article are to consider, however, the lack of these traits doesn't mean your game will be good, like having them won't mean it will be bad. There are fangames that have many of these traits, but they are wonderfully executed, or excel in a specific artistic area that makes what's repetitive irrelevant, chances are, that if this is your first time making a game you won't do it as good as them. Answered Prayers and Broken Bottles have a lot of common repetitive elements, yet they charmed players with their powerful aesthetics and fun events, these games were very well received in Uboachan, and they aren't even finished(and sadly, probably never will). So in the end it depends on your execution, if this is your first time, Google is your friend, there's plenty of documentation about how to properly implement events, switches, variables and all the essential things your RPG Maker YNFG needs. Keep in mind we have a board for game development, /ig/, you're welcome to ask about how to do certain things there or general advice, but please, take your time to lurk and see if you can find your problem solved in the boards previously, you may find links to specific resources in the bottom of this page. Be responsible, try to polish your pixel art and compare them to people who are well received, learn to use tools for image manipulation such as Photoshop, Gimp or Sai. Evaluate your shading, colors and anatomy, be your worst critic, if you do one day you may be your best fan. External links * * Example of a Super Idea Guy circlejerking just to abandon the thread a couple days after: https://uboachan.net/fg/res/13071.html Under construction